


Percabeth Proposal

by Debra_LastName



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debra_LastName/pseuds/Debra_LastName
Summary: Title says it all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. No hate, please!

Percy and Annabeth lay on the beach at Montauk. Percy's favorite place had also become Annabeth's. They had just finished eating a picnic, courtesy of Sally. 

"Hey, Annabeth?" asked Percy nervously. 

"Yeah?" she replied. Percy felt his courage falter ever so slightly. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she chuckled. 

Percy mentally chided himself, " _Man up."_  Percy pulled her to the bottom in a bubble, one just like the one in the lake at camp. . He knelt down, pulled the ring box out of his pocket and spoke. 

"Annabeth, we've known each other since we were twelve. We have dated for eight years. Now, I feel like we are meant to take this next step. I don't care what the Fates throw at us next, though they literally threw us in Hell, we are meant to do it together. Wise Girl, will you please accept this ring and plan a wedding with me?" 

Annabeth began to feel salty, little rivers run down her face. She just nodded because she couldn't speak over the lump in her throat. Percy grinned, took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her gently, wiping her tears away. Both couldn't stop smiling. Percy lifted them up to the surface, where they could see Grover and Juniper waiting for them. Juniper ran up and hugged Annabeth. _Percy and Annabeth were ENGAGED!!!!!_

* * *

Late that night, after Percy went to bed, Annabeth examined the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous. The thin band was gold, and had a ruby as the stone. She was getting married to her best friend, the love of her life, Percy Jackson. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked this story. As I wrote before, this is my first story. Sorry if it didn't flow too well. I'm working on that. Really wanted to publish this. This is cross posted on ff.net.


End file.
